Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid-activated system, wherein the fluid is less dense than water and is preferably air, for flushing a traditional toilet.
Description of the Related Art
The inventor was unable to locate a patent for a similar device.
Both U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,040 and German patent application publication no. 4321671 employ an inflatable member to block the effluent discharge line leading from a toilet bowl, but neither utilizes an inflatable resilient container to control the flow of water from the tank in a traditional toilet to the toilet bowl.
And Japanese patent no. 9095992 utilizes a foot switch to supply air to operate the mechanical valve controlling the pressurized water feed line for a toilet having no water tank.